The Bunker
is the best sitcom in the world! It's really funny, but has a serious plot as the backdrop for the series. (Click here to see the history of The Bunker) (Check out the deaths in The Bunker (SPOILERS)) (Click here to view inside peoples rooms. Don't blame me if they yell at you!) Story One dark and ominous day, Justin Bieber was just doing fine until his fame has really plummeted down.....in America. This made Justin Bieber really mad.....at America. Meanwhile, the teen stars at It's A Laugh Productions started to worry about their fame. Justin Bieber notices this and rounded them up to start a resistance group. With a group of autotuned singers and actors/actresses, America was plunged in a terrible nightmare. After the nightmare was over, America was mostly a barren wasteland. However, there were survivors. The survivors rounded up together and found a place where they could take cover from the malicious resistance group and relax. Mysteriously, the good surviving fictional characters where there and welcomed the humans in. Together, they called this place the Bunker. Episodes Each episode takes place in the Bunker. Each starts out with what's happening outside the Bunker, then it goes out with one's opinion on what's happening which then starts out a chain of very comical scenes, and finally at the end, it's nighttime and everyone sings a song about how everything will turn back to normal. See the episodes here. Songs Sometimes in the show, people break into song...Except Tornadospeed and Dan. The only song that always is sung is It's Gonna Be Fine. Tornadospeed usually doesn't sing anything for various reasons (eating, sleeping, being in a trance, doing something more important, being in a pessimistic state, etc). Dan doesn't sing because like everything else, he hates it. See the songs here Cast See the characters' show appearances here! * MarioPhineas76 as himself * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as herself * CCs and Cream as himself * Alternate Phineas as himself * Thepussinboots898 as herself * Kh2cool as himself * Turbo Furbo as himself * Tornadospeed as himself * Mochlum as himself * WhatIAm as himself * Maxwell the scribblenaut as himself * Faves3000 as himself * NermalTheBunny as himself * Rawrlego as himself * Faves3000 as himself * Redsox1099 as himself * MissingNo. as himself * Gray Pea Shooter as himself * Thatanimeguy as himself * CompliensCreator00 as himself * Lego55 as herself * MarioLuigi123 as Himself * Tyran Rex as himself * VManJustice as himself * Affenpinscher as himself * Fredthefish as himself * Cheezburgercatz as himself * Banjosnape as himself * Moon Snail as himself * CompliensCreatorBro as himself (goes by Prof. Wright Jr.) * Livin' in a fun house as himself Fictional Characters Anyone who can edit can add any fictional characters. * Gaepora * Major Monogram * Tenzin * The Random Old Men * Sheldon Cooper * Dan, from Dan Vs. * Chris, from Dan Vs. * Elise, from Dan Vs. * MLP: FiM characters (Fluttershy is Rawrlego's romantic partner in the story) * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Dr.Cortex * Nina Cortex * Crunch Bandicoot * Pura (Kh2cool's pet baby tiger,originally Coco Bandicoot's) * Polar (Kh2cool's pet baby polar bear,originally Crash Bandicoot's) * Meap * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Sonic * Candace Flynn * Isabella * Perry the Platypus * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermione Granger (Mochlum's love interest in the story.) * Link * Spyro The Dragon * Hunter the Cheetah * Sparx the DragonFly * Ratchet * Clank * Jak * Daxter * Sly * Bently * Murray * Greg Heffley * Rowley Jefferson * Sora * Riku * Donald * Goofy * King Mickey * Kairi * Roxas * Xion * The King * Peach * Vector * Daisy * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Sandy * Mr. Krabs * Tails * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Yosemie Sam * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Ice King * Princess Bubblegum * the Animaniacs * The Powerpuff Girls (and the fan-made 4th sister, Brownie) * The Professor (from the PPG) * Shrek * Donkey * Puss N Boots * Kitty Softpaws * Alex the Lion * Marty the Zebra * King Julian * The Penguins from Madagascar * Pac-Man * Chuck the Chicken * Bill the Llama (seen in Chuck the Chicken) * Jim the Police Officer (seen in Chuck the Chicken) * Fat Guy (seen in Chuck the Chicken) * The Rowdyruff Boys (Don't ask) (With their fan-made 4th brother Brownders) * The Powerpunk Girls (Don't ask) (With their fan-made 4th sister, Baddy) * Zelda * Bob the Stick Figure * Dimentio * Rosalina * Personality Cores (Don't ask) * Katniss (from The Hunger Games; seen in episode 2 only (so far.... *evil grin*)) * Tom (From parks and recreation) * Ron (From parks and recreation) * DJ ROOMBA (From parks and recreation) * Jerry (From Parks and Recreation) * Thoms and Friends cast * The Talking Zebra (calls Candace "Kevin") * TINA THE TALKING TABBY * Buddy (From Bitstrips) * Betty (From Bitstrips) * Bitty (From Bitstrips) * Postman Pat * Skooey, Rheax, Sir Bubbington, and Petie Pam. (The 4 little potatoes) * The Chipmunks & Chipettes * Mordeci * Rigby * Pops * Ren * Stimpy * Kururu * Keroro * Tamama * Dororo * Giroro * Otis * Abby * Pig * Pip * Freddy & Peck * ZIM * Gir * Ness (from RandomNESS) * The Living Pepperoni Rolll (CC00's pet) * Gretchen * Mario and fafa from Glove and boots * Mr. Candy Cane * Tyress Ren (Tyran's girlfriend) Villans *Justin Beiber *Selena Gomez *Miley Cyrus *Mitchell Musso *10FCA and the other opposites. *Whitney *Kash *Pinkmena *The guy who throws rokz *The straw king (First seen in the episode "Filler") *S&K Check out the shippings supported in the show. Also check out the gags found in the show. Video Games *The Bunker: The Video Game *Bunker Racers Toys Toys of the users have also been made. *The Bunker/Talking ACF *The Bunker/Talking MP76 *The Bunker/Talking Moon snail Anime And anime version of the show is also being made. バンカー Awards The Bunker has earned many awards for being extremely epic. This page has the Epic Seal of Approval from The Epic Face Himself. Other Links *HEY YOU! YESH YOU! *BUNKER RELATED QUESTION! *Here's What I Think: *A Sneak Peek of World Without ACF Part 2 *Cool New Bunker Series Idea *The Bunker Specialthon! *The Bunker Series Finale *You know what the Bunker needs? *I THINK THE BUNKER SHOULD NEVER END! Navigation |previous = Random-ness Wiki III |next = The Bunker 2.0 }} Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Sitcoms Category:The Bunker Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Epic Works! Category:WHY DIDN'T THIS HAVE ANYMORE CATEGORIES!?!? Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:SO MUCH EPICNESS!!